


Child Games

by Gekiai



Series: The Game Between the Crows [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Job, Closets, M/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, if itaizu is canon, is this really incest, main scenes are not underage, porn with no plot, underage mentions, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gekiai/pseuds/Gekiai
Summary: Games between children are usually innocent and harmless. But between Shisui and Itachi, those evolved into something less innocent when they grew older.One shot that can be a multi shot (with plot!) if desired.





	Child Games

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. Uh, this is the first time I've ever uploaded a mxm fic, so I'm a bit nervous. However, it's not my first time writing mxm, though I'm a bit out of practice.
> 
> Either way I hope y'all enjoy. Like I said in the summary, depending on the reception, I can extend it to multiple chapters with a small plot. But for now, it'll be a one-shot.
> 
> Also for the main scene Itachi is 18 and Shisui is around 21-22.

We all had those games we played between friends at a young age that typically included things that, well, weren't supposed to be done between two unknowing children. Silly, cute, and usually innocent things like house, boyfriend and girlfriend— things of that nature.

And for Itachi and Shisui, it had been just that. If they weren't training or busy with their own priorities, they'd find themselves playing "games". It had all started with Itachi kissing Shisui one day on the mouth, and quite randomly at that. He had seen it in a film and thought to imitate it, especially when his cousin had gone out of his way to help train and give him advice. He assumed it was a mere gesture of appreciation that could be shared between anyone.

The eldest had been flustered and immediately reprimanded the boy for doing such a forward action. This scolding was then followed by a rudimentary and rated-PG explanation of love and the like to the 6 year old who had no deeper understanding of the topics.

And he had taken his lesson well. Things had stopped for some time as the two of them, being the geniuses they were, excelled in regards of their Shinobihood and was quickly assigned in important roles for their home village. But there was a bond that was unexplainable yet unbreakable between them, one that reared its head when they were alone.

They had kissed a second time years later. Then a third, this time, initiated by Shisui. Itachi was confused, thinking back to the words he'd been told years prior as well as the implications of it all. It was a troubling situation combined with the mental brainwashing and training that the Anbu forces put him under at that time.

However, a lot of those barriers would crumble around Shisui. After all, he was his best friend and aside from his beloved younger brother, he knew him the best. Sharing such intimacy with him eventually began to feel natural.

In turn, Shisui had assured him of these feelings, even to the point that he initiated yet another game between the two of them. They were still both young so naturally, they had little to no experience with those sort of social interactions. But when they weren't thinking about their missions or tasks, or idly chatting with one another, they could always immerse themselves in kissing, cuddling, hugging and other intimate trivialities. And so they did.

Unknown to anyone else, this game also continued when they were no longer at such tender and innocent ages.

One summer afternoon, the main Uchiha household was busy celebrating Sasuke's thirteenth birthday. Shisui had came over to visit, dressed in his green Jounin garb with a gift for the young adolescent.

" _Omedetou_ , Sasuke-kun," He greeted the young boy, ruffling his hair as he handed him a neatly wrapped box.

The boy scowled but muttered a thank you upon seeing Itachi look his way disapprovingly. Shisui had also noticed a furtive glance shot his way from his cousin's direction before he headed into the kitchen after his mother.

Shisui smiled slightly to himself, knowing that Itachi had a tough shell to crack- even if he almost knew him like the back of his hand. Before he could pursue him, he was looped into a conversation with Fugaku, who asked him many questions about his current work.

"It's all going well. Nothing that I'm not already used to." the curly-haired man had said.

"I expect nothing less from you. You're doing the clan well." Fugaku commended with a tight grin, applying a heavy pat on Shisui's shoulder.

"Shisui-san! Would you like some cake?" Mikoto offered before the young male could say much else.

"Why of course, Auntie." he said smoothly, mentally thanking her for extricating him from an awkward conversation about his achievements, work, and clan politics with Fugaku. He loathed talking about himself for too long especially with someone as serious as his uncle.

He went to grab a plate, but came in contact with Itachi once again, who was arranging things at the table. With a coy smirk, he wrapped his fingers around his cousin's ponytail and tugged it enough for his head to be pulled backwards.

"Shisui!" Itachi hissed under his breath, a temporary look of annoyance passing over his features.

Shisui knew he wasn't truly upset. He should be used to such greetings by now.

"You're ignoring me, little cousin?" he questioned casually.

"It's Sasuke's birthday..." he responded, not bothering to look his way as he continued occupying himself with his current task.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't know that."

Shisui could pretty much predict the eye roll that the other was probably doing in those moments.

Their interactions were paused by the singing of happy birthday to the new teen-aged boy, much to Sasuke's disapproval, and the eating of cake and other sweet delicacies.

Shisui observed the joy across his cousin's face in the midst of indulging in sweets as well as celebrating with his younger brother. He always admired his dedication to his loved ones, and generally liked seeing him content for once. He knew just how much that was of necessity with both of their jobs and experiences.

Shortly after, Shisui approached Itachi once again, deciding now was the time for them to meet. And privately, at that.

"Where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall." Itachi responded, his mood having improved from earlier, but still maintaining decency because of the event.

"Lead me there. Please."

Itachi looked at him, his expression quite loaded.  _Just what was Shisui planning?_

Calmly he rose from his seat on the floor and started to lead him down the hall.

"It's just around the co-" suddenly Itachi was pushed into the nearby closet, the door sliding shut behind the two of them.

"Shisui, what do you think you're doing?" The younger one's voice was low yet threatening once more, glaring directly into the man's face. Shisui could only grin in the partial darkness of their new surroundings.

"Remember the game?"

"Right now?" Itachi scoffed. "There's a time and place for everything." Quite frankly, he almost felt embarrassed by their prior "games" in those moments, but there was no shaking it off now. They had done what they had, and there was no denying their mutual attraction.

He tried to reach for the door, but Shisui pushed his hand away. "Please."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, not used to the other asking and saying 'please' so frequently. It wasn't like he just pushed himself onto him; things usually happened before the two realized it, only allowing their hearts and their needs to propel them.

Shisui must've been really desperate in those moments, and Itachi didn't have the heart to reject him much more.

"Just for a few minutes…" he finally conceded after a short pause, immediately being greeted by his cousin's lips on his. This continued for a few moments, the soft noises of their kissing and short, frantic breaths filling up their small space. Shisui's hands wrapped around Itachi, caressing against his lower back as his tongue slid fluidly into the other's mouth, his taste so familiar to him, yet intoxicating.

Their tongues mingled and danced for a while, Itachi recognizing the racing of his own heart and the clamminess of his hands that gripped Shisui's vest. Pearly white teeth tugged at Shisui's bottom lip as he pulled back, only releasing it to whisper, "That's enough."

"I know you don't want to stop." Shisui taunted, flicking his tongue over Itachi's lips briskly before his hands floated to the hem of the other's pants.

"Don't." Itachi grabbed at Shisui's hand to prevent him from going any further.

The other hesitated, before retracting his hands. He had no intention of forcing the other into anything, so he would stop this all. As deflated as he felt, he could find another way to release his needs.

And as Shisui was about to proclaim he had changed his mind, his cousin surprised him by instead, jerking down  _his_ pants. He wondered where this courageous streak had come from.

"You had plans of your own?" he questioned, watching through the faint lightning that Itachi had slid to his knees.

"I want to try something." was the vague response he received.

Fingers caressed and palmed at his clothed bulge, causing for Shisui to swallow uncomfortably, tingling sensations moving from his core down southward.

He activated his Sharingan briefly, to, one, see better in the poor lighting and two, remember the sights that were bound to unfold. No matter what the other was doing, he always looked gorgeous to Shisui. Even at times when they'd kiss out of mere boredom or need, the older would keep his eyes open to take in the fluttering of the other's long eyelashes and the overall, serenity of his face.

Shisui's hands moved to rest on Itachi's head as he continued with his groping, becoming harder by the second.

"You can take it off." he prodded, figuring that Itachi would need some instruction. It wasn't as though Shisui was an expert, however.

Itachi followed him obediently, pulling his undergarment down just enough to free his need. And this is where he froze up. He had seen Shisui multiple times, and now he would finally be able to refamiliarize himself, except with his tongue. But how exactly? Well, he had to rely only on his instinct.

Grasping his length, he focused on the head at first, his wet muscle swirling around it carefully and slowly. Dark tomoe swirled in his eyes as he looked up at the older man, attempting to gauge his response. Itachi could admit he didn't know what he was doing, but he refused to vocally ask for help.

His movements were timid, but they did feel good. Regardless, Shisui felt the need to express more encouragement. "It's not going to break, you know." he huffed a quiet chuckle, his fingers curling around a few strands of Itachi's hair.

In an effort to shut him up, Itachi pushed the head past his lips and engulfed it in his mouth seconds later, making soft suckling motions around his cock as he did so.

The point was taken. Shisui bit back a short groan, his grip on the other's hair tightening. Aside from the slight hiccup in the beginning, Itachi was off to a great start. He might just have a knack for this- along with his exemplary Shinobi skills, that is.

Itachi started to bob his head to a slow rhythm, his hand movements matching as he continued, now adding in coy, twisting motions of his tongue. This was something he could actually see himself  _enjoying._ The shaky breaths and moans from the other, the heat and twitching from the other's erection, as well as the nondescript taste of the his precum added all to the experience. Best of all, seeing Shisui in pure ecstasy aroused and satisfied him tremendously.

"Good, good..." Shisui uttered lowly, shuddering as one of Itachi's fingers grazed his balls for a short second.

The encouragement served to make the suction of Itachi's mouth more fervent, the bobbing of his head increasing in speed and the sounds of sucking and slurps to become even more audible.

Shisui's stamina wasn't formidable just yet, and he already felt he was going to fall over the edge soon. "Want my cum, huh, daffodil?" He asked breathlessly, grasping tightly now on the man's locks enough to cause some slight pain.

Such lewd words from his cousin caused a flutter to pass through Itachi's chest since neither of them actually spoke like this to one another, even in their most heated moments. But now, was clearly different.

Itachi indicated his affirmative response with a hum, the vibrations against the hardened flesh causing Shisui to grunt. He could only imagine those beautiful eyes of his were gazing up at him through the darkness of the closet.

"I'll give you just that..."

His hand shifted down to grasp the back of Itachi's neck, before he pushed all of himself into the other's mouth.

The younger one gagged as his throat was intruded by his cock, reaching up to grab Shisui's hips for stability or rather for him to pull back.

Shisui sensed the urgency and stepped backward, strings of saliva spreading between his length and Itachi's plush lips.

"Too much?" he asked sheepishly, not wanting to cause any harm to his cousin, even if he had endured worse things in his lifetime.

"No, it's fine…" Itachi sighed before taking the other into his mouth again without a second of hesitation. This time, he took it in to the hilt, anticipating the gag, except now the tightening of his throat served to pleasure his cousin till he could hardly think straight.

Shisui thrusted forward a few times, each one more ragged than the other, feeling the heat pool in his core followed by the significant tightening in his loins.

Then, footsteps were heard approaching. "Nii-san?" It was Sasuke's voice, almost directly outside of the closet door.

In a flash, Shisui covered his mouth as a muffled groan escaped it, shuddering visibly as he released hot strings of cum down Itachi's throat.  _Fuck._ What if he'd heard?

The next few seconds panic overwhelmed the two men, before the footsteps continued down the hallway followed by the adolescent murmuring, "I wonder where he'd gone…"

As if they had been holding their breaths (well, Itachi didn't have much of a choice), a sigh escaped Shisui as he quickly freed Itachi from his hold.

Spit had dribbled down his chin, his lips practically gleaming in the faint light as Itachi gathered his breath. His plan had been successful. He had made the other  _cum,_ and not with his hand this time. That was a small achievement only Itachi held between the two of them at the moment.

"I win." he said cockily, rising to his feet and wiping his mouth.

"I didn't know this was a competition."

"Well it's a game, correct?"

Shisui, still flustered from what had just occurred, grumbled once with a shrug. "I guess you're right."

With a smug smirk, Itachi left the closet, promptly shutting the door behind him.

"Of course he'd leave first…" he mumbled to himself, cleaning and redressing himself with shaky fingers.


End file.
